Roberto da Costa
Real Name: Roberto "Bobby" da Costa *'Current Alias:' Sunspot *'Aliases:' Reignfire, Shadowskin, Cloak, Black Rook, Black King, Lord Imperial, Solar *'Relatives:' **Emmanuel da Costa (father, deceased) **Nina da Costa (mother) **Reignfire (genetic copy, deceased) *'Affiliation:' New Avengers (leader and founder), A.I.M. (leader), Da Costa International; formerly A.I.M, Avenger, X-Men, New Mutants, Young X-Men, X-Corporation (Los Angeles branch), MLF, X-Force, Fallen Angels, Hellfire Club, Bratpack *'Base of Operations:' Avengers Island; formerly Savage Land; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; 1128 Mission Street, San Francisco, California; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York City, New York; Hellfire Club; Mansions in Paris and New York; X-Corporation Headquarters, Los Angeles; Bobby's Estate, Valle Soleada, California; Murderworld; Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Ship; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Brazilian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, some Askani training *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 170 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Powers and Abilities Solar Radiation Absorption: Sunspot absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently, Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar, method and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. Solar Re-Channeling: Sunspot has the ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes. *''Flight:'' Sunspot has the ability to fly by propelling himself through the air by force of will by generating thermal updrafts. He has also refined this ability to be able to hover in the air without leaving a heat trail and can reach speeds of up to 150 miles per hour maximum without over exerting himself. *''Enhanced Strength:'' When Sunspot's cells are powered by solar energy, he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. The original limits of his strength was that of 25 tons. Since then, however, his strength has increased to 50 tons. Before his superhuman strength could only be accessed when he was in his solar-powered form, but Sunspot has been seen using his strength when out of his darkened form. The limits as to how much strength he is able to access outside of this form are unknown. *''Limited Durability:'' Sunspot is an interesting powerhouse due to the fact that he is one of the only ones that does not have a heightened sense of invulnerability. During many fights and battles that Sunspot has been in, his teammates would have to remind him that he is super strong but not super durable. Although Sunspot has not been seen as being able to deflect bullets, his limited durability does provide his body with the needed protection to be able to lift the massive weight that his super strength allows him to. Recently, Sunspot has been seen to withstand the impact of an eighteen-wheeler moving at 100 miles per hour and remain nearly unharmed. *''Thermokinesis:'' He has the ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Sunspot can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into or from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. *''Thermokinetic Concussive Energy Blasts:'' During Sunspot's time with X-Force, he was kidnapped by a supervillain who performed various experiments on him. Sunspot was exposed to massive amounts of solar energy in order to test the limits of his solar absorption. After these experiments, Sunspot's body was overloaded with solar energy, and he later gained the ability to fire blasts of heat and concussive force. *''Limited Photokinesis:'' He has the ability to project light in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy and absorbs ambient wavelengths. *''Dark Solar Plasma Blasts:'' Sunspot has the ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful. *''Fire and Heat Immunity:'' As is the normality with most pyrokinetics, Sunspot is immune to all forms of heat and fire as they simply add to his abilities, and his mutant metabolism is able to simply convert these two forms and augment his abilities. This includes heat powers that are directed at him as well as heat that is present because of weather conditions. Sunspot has also been seen with the ability to absorb the energy that fire gives off and has remained unharmed while walking through it. Former Powers Sunspot briefly possessed the powers of Cloak. These powers proved to be too much for him, and they were returned by Rogue, Magik, and Professor X. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Radiation Absorption Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Photokinesis Category:Fire Immunity Category:Heat Immunity